Death's Beginning
by StormWolf91
Summary: My version of a Death Note epilogue. What happens to Light after his death? Heaven? Hell? Mu? Not quite. NO YAOI!


I've been wanting to write a fic like this for a while! :D I'm a big fan of Death Note, but I was kinda unhappy that Light died at the end. He should've won! Anyway, this is like an epilogue to the series. It turns out that Light doesn't go to Mu after he dies, guess where he's headed? ;)

Even though the story is pretty short, it has a lotta dialogue. I dunno why, I just wrote it that way. Its my first DN fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's a little iffy. But I was really surprised when it got great reception on my DeviantART account http://crunchbandicoot./art/DEATH-NOTE-DEATH-S-BEGINNING-93126524

**This isn't a Yaoi by the way. I won't write that kind of stuff.**

**Death Note and characters © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Story © NinjaMasterKenny/ CrunchBandicoot**

_________________________________________

**DEATH NOTE: DEATH'S BEGINNING**

Light Yagami slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I…?", he muttered. The last few minutes of his life came to him in a rush. His exposure as Kira, getting shot by Matsuda, the desperate attempt to kill Near by trying to write his name in the fake Death Note with his own blood, his mounting panic becoming madness, Mikami's suicide, hiding in the warehouse and collapsing on the staircase. And then… the heart attack. Ryuk must've written down his name, just as he promised when they met. As Light lay dying, he could've sworn he saw L standing over him… Forty seconds later, Light closed his eyes, allowing darkness to overtake them…

Ryuk had said that Death Note users couldn't go to Heaven or Hell when they died. They'd go to Mu, nothingness. That they would just… die. Light stood up, slightly dazed. The area around him was dark and gloomy. Rotted shrubs and trees grew out of the ground, with a cloudy gray sky hanging overhead. This couldn't be Mu, could it? Light looked down at his body. He was naked but still human. He was about to cheer in relief when he heard a familiar voice, "Yo, Light!". Ryuk landed in front of him, that perpetual toothy grin on the Shingami's face. If this was nothingness, then why was Ryuk here? That could only mean- "Ryuk, where are we?", Light asked shakily, dreading the answer. "Why, it's your new eternal home, Light Yagami!", Ryuk laughed. Light's jaw dropped. "You mean I'm a-", he couldn't even finish the sentence; he was so shocked. "That's right, you're a Shinigami now, Light. But you lack the look… You need a makeover if ya ask me! Hyukhyukhyukhyukhyuk…", Ryuk chuckled, grinning even wider. "Huh? What the Hell do you mean?", Light demanded. As if to answer his question, a mirror rose from the rocky, cracked ground. It was framed in broken bones, and the reflective surface wasn't even in a rectangle, but at least it was a solid shape. Light just stared at it, pondering Ryuk's statement.

A sudden pain in his hands jerked him back to attention. Terrified, Light saw that his fingernails were extending into sharp claws. Ribbons of black leather started to coil up his arms, down his legs and around the rest of his body. A pair of heavy boots appeared on his feet, with spikes jutting out from the ends. Light howled in agony as his arms and legs stretched longer. He heard a noise that sounded horribly like bones breaking, then felt a terrible pull in his shoulder blades. His wings were apparently growing in. Sure enough, Light heard a ripping noise from behind him as a pair of massive, black wings erupted from his back. As the leather moved up to Light's neck, it tightened into a collar. Light's mouth went numb as his canine teeth shifted into fangs. Thankfully his mouth stayed human. After that, Light's nose sank into his face, leaving a pair of bat-like slits. Light's hair was the only thing that remained the same. A strange burning sensation came over his eyes. They grew slightly larger, and the irises turned black while the white of his eyes glowed red. The transformation was complete. Light dropped to the ground on all fours, a dull ache throbbing through his body. A few moments afterward, the pain subsided, allowing him to stand up.

If Light wasn't already dead, he probably would've died again from the shock. "There we go, you'll fit in much better, now!", Ryuk said, watching Light with placid amusement. Light couldn't believe it, Death couldn't mean an eternity of this! "No… I- I'm not a Shinigami… I can't be!", he stammered. "Yes, you are. You've been like one for years, and now you're the real deal! Isn't that great?", Ryuk replied excitedly. Light's new Shinigami eyes glowed angrily. "Are you crazy?! This is awful! I was so close to becoming a God, and then I get killed! How is that great?!", he exclaimed incredulously. "Well you're a God, now. Just not the kind you wanted, heh heh", Ryuk replied. Light stared down at his feet. "Why'd you lie, anyway?", he mumbled at last. Ryuk tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Eh? 'Bout what?", he grunted. "You said that Death was equal for all humans. If this was true, then why did I come here?", Light asked. "Oh yeah, I DID lie about that. Heaven and Hell exist all right. I just made up that nothingness gimmick. Besides, I wanted to see the look on your face when ya got here, hyuk hyuk", Ryuk explained, laughing at the latter statement he made. "Then why am I in the Shinigami realm?!", Light demanded, starting to get impatient. "You used the Death Note in mortal life, so you're considered a Shinigami and end up here once you die! Jeez, I can't explain it any clearer than that!", Ryuk said. The death god then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That aside, I always knew you'd make a fine Shinigami", he added with a laugh. Something suddenly clicked in Light's brain. "Wait… You mean to tell me that you planned this from the beginning? Since I first picked up the Death Note?!", Light growled, his clawed hands clenching into fists. Ryuk sighed. "The other Shinigami are so damn lazy, the only things they do is sleep and gamble. But you, Light… You're just the kind of guy we need to liven things up around here!", Ryuk said. Light's eyes narrowed as he bared his fangs. "You bastard! You knew all of this would happen, and you just sat and watched though the whole thing, then you kill me at the end to top it all off!", Light screamed, fury brewing inside of him. "Hey, I did this for you too, Light", Ryuk protested. "Why? You were never my friend. You said it yourself that you were neither on Kira or L's side whatsoever!", Light exclaimed. "Yeah, but I always thought of you as a friend. I just wasn't on any sides", Ryuk said. "Then why-?", Light started, but Ryuk interrupted, "I wrote your name early because I sure as hell didn't wanna wait around 60 more years until you died of old age in jail; that would be way too boring". "Well, I guess you did me a favor, there", Light agreed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, eternity as a Shinigami is great! I dunno why you're cryin' about it. You're immortal, the humans can't do a thing about all the deaths you cause, and you even get your own Death Note", Ryuk told Light. He took out a notebook and handed it to Light.

The former human stared at the Death Note in his hands, this was really his? Had he finally realized his goal of becoming a God? "I have one thing to say, Ryuk…", Light spoke. "Yeah, what's that?", Ryuk asked. "Kira has returned", Light declared. He spread his wings and grinned. "Now you're talkin'!", Ryuk remarked. "So… where's the portal to the human realm?", Light inquired, gesturing at his notebook. "Follow me, Light", Ryuk responded, extending his wings and rising into the sky. Light spread his own wings and flew up alongside Ryuk. It felt so natural to fly now. The two Shinigami then soared into the darkening sky. "Heh heh heh, new Shinigami are so interesting!", Ryuk thought, grinning. This was going to be one fun eternity...

THE END


End file.
